


Twist of the Wrist

by FandomHOP



Series: An Introspective Catharsis Between Sans and Frisk [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comes something slightly self-indugent, Gen, It switches POV part-way through, Undertale Neutral Route, from the writer that brought you 'In This World...'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHOP/pseuds/FandomHOP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people stand in the golden judgement hall; a human child and a monster skeleton.</p><p>...</p><p>The human is approaching the end of their journey, with a gift at hand for Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of the Wrist

The light from the windows shone over the hall of the Judgement Hall, a window lit hall that expanded from New Home to the Throne Room of the King of All Monsters himself, ASGORE.

Two people stand in the golden judgement hall; a human child and a monster skeleton.

No one quite knew the human’s name, but everyone knew the skeleton as Sans.

They both looked at each other with grins and smiles, fake or otherwise.

They’ve been waiting for this moment all day.

The skeleton started his speech, his voice an echo of its normal tone. The child only stared back.

“So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand.”

“In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together…you will determine the future of this world. That’s then. Now…You will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you’ve earned.

“What’s EXP? It’s an acronym. It stands for execution points. a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for Level of violence. A way of measuring someone’s capacity to hurt.

“The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.”

Sans paused, closing his eyes before looking back at the child. His somewhat permanent grin widened, somehow becoming more genuine. He spoke again, his voice becoming more clear, with a laugh in his voice. The human child started to give a smile back, and it slowly widened as he talked.

“but you never gained any LOVE. ‘course, that doesn’t mean you’re completely naive or innocent. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense?”

“maybe no- what is it, kiddo?” Sans stopped in confusion. The human child had their hands behind their back, grinning and rocking back and forth.

“oh, so i guess this means you do get, huh? that’s good,” he shrugged. “perfect, means i don’t have to do my job, thanks kiddo.” A low but light chuckle came from Sans.

The human saw this as their chance; giggling along, they waved to the short skeleton, gesturing him to come over with their right hand. Sans looked up to see this, and felt puzzled, but really, what was the harm in it? The human had already proved themselves to be a good kid. They had spared every monster they met, taking as much care as possible not to harm a single soul. They also took care to be nice to everyone, not even having the intent to attack any monsters. This kid, Sans mentally summarized, was the embodiment of a pacifist.

“hey kiddo, whadaya need, kiddo?”

The human gestured ‘come here’ with their free hand again.

“what is it, do you need a hug?”

They waved harder, becoming almost frantic if it wasn’t for their wide grin. They seem excited.

“alright, alright kid, i’m coming, i’m coming.”

Sans padded over to the human and approached them, opening his arms to them. The kid looked over at him and elatedly jumped, before running over to him and wrapping their arms around him, accepti-

…

_what...?_

Sans suddenly feel a _stabbing_ pain in his back.

Slowly, Sans pushed away from the human, already feeling himself break.

The human’s grin became even more elated as they let out a small giggle.

He felt sick.

“k-kiddo, wha… did you plan this?” He felt himself shudder with fear, anger and betrayal.

They only smiled wider and nodded. The grin was looking a little too wide for their small face. Almost inhuman.

They suddenly pushed him off of themselves as they ran to his back and pulled the sharp weapon out of his back. Sans grunted as he fell onto his knees, too weak and in too much pain to stay upwards.

 _i don’t even know what hit me_ , a startling realization hit. _and to think that I trusted this kid…_

Sans was too busy reeling over his death to notice the human getting away, let alone notice himself turn to dust.

It’s not like anyone would have heard him.

 

* * *

 

 

*We were almost there, you didn’t have to kill him, what the heck were you thinking?!

*You tell me that this was your plan all along.

*That doesn’t make sense though, why?

*You say that he got what he deserved.

*What did he deserve, huh? What did he even do; make one too many puns?

*You tell me I wouldn’t get it.

*Like heck I wouldn’t, so tell me why you had to murder Sans!

*It’s not like he did anything!

*You mumble “not this time.”

*What does that even mean?!

*…

*You tell me that it doesn’t matter, and that after this, we’re resetting.

*…

*Fine. I get it partner, you wanted to try to do something and you want to see it’s results before you fix it. I understand.

*I guess it’s just human nature.

**Author's Note:**

> [So it came to me to finally write the story I've actually always wanted for a while; Frisk killing Sans on a non-genocide run.]
> 
> [I mean let me be honest; there are hundreds of Fanfictions where Papyrus dies, but a butt none of fics in comparison where Sans dies. So I just... Kinda wrote it.]
> 
> [Not that I hate Sans though... I just don't like him a lot.]


End file.
